


Rutty, Set, Go

by TheMadam



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Alastor is just in a rut, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Rut, Rutting, Scratching, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Smut, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Y'all know Im nasty ok, implied breeding kink, mild blood play, more like, very mild spit kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadam/pseuds/TheMadam
Summary: Honestly this is for a discord server. Alastor in a rut and sweet aftercare was requested haha! I love y'all v much, this one for you~
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/You
Comments: 20
Kudos: 321





	Rutty, Set, Go

**Author's Note:**

> I feel as though I must apologize in advance, I really feel like this is not my best work in the slightest. I actually almost hate this? But give me your thoughts sweet babies. The better muse will hopefully strike again soon!

As the season drew closer and closer, Alastor had been incredibly _hot_. His body gearing up for the inevitable carnal desires it was going to be desperate to fulfill. With each passing day, he found himself shedding his coat throughout the day before deciding to just forego it all together. Today he was in that boat once again. 

Lounging around the house while you cooked lunch, Alastor found himself fiddling with his bowtie before simply ripping it off in frustration. The damn thing was too constricting. Everything was either too constricting or adding to the madness of being _unbearably_ hot. Popping open the top button of his shirt, he sighed in annoyance. It wouldn’t be your first rut experience with him, no. However, since the two of you had become closer, the urge to _genuinely_ breed you grew stronger. In his heart, he knew he didn’t really desire to have a child and neither did you. Only when giving into his unfortunate animal instincts did the thought even cross his mind. Not that you were any better when it was your turn. When your desires overlap? Chaos. He’s had to fix the furniture too many times to count.

With lunch coming together nicely, you pop out of the kitchen for a moment to ask Alastor if there is anything else he’d like. When you approach, you note his disheveled and uncomfortable state. His bowtie tossed haphazardly on the floor and he was popping open another button of his shirt.

 _‘Oh, is it that time already?’_ You think to yourself as Alastor lets out a low growl in annoyance. He adored taking care of you during your time of need. You in turn also love taking care of him during his, but to him the whole thing was inconvenient. It made him feel ‘out of control’ as he put it.

“Alastor?” You call as you round the couch behind him to slip your arms over his shoulders. “You alright? Lunch is almost ready.” 

The second your hands slip around his shoulders and across his chest in an embrace, he couldn’t deny his rut’s arrival any longer. No. Not when you smelled _oh so lovely_. Irresistible. Far more delicious than whatever meal you had been preparing to share with him. And truly, it would be a shame because eating _food_ is just not on his mind at all.

In a flash, Alastor reaches behind him to grab you, pulling you into his lap with ease. Burying his face into your neck and grinding against you, he lets out a low growl.

“Darling,” He whispers gruffly into your ear. “It would be a shame to let whatever deliciousness you’ve prepared to burn. However,” His hand gently slides over your body, caressing a breast before slipping between your legs where he squeezes your thigh. “Lunch is the furthest thing from my mind, Love.”

Excitement crawls up your spine when you feel his warm breath on your ear. Knowing exactly what he’s alluding to, you pry yourself from his grip. He did not seem inclined to let you go, but manages anyway. 

“Well, then I suggest you best head to the room. We wouldn’t want to break the couch again, hm?” You call over your shoulder cheekily as you head to the kitchen to turn off the stove. Not like you really needed to tell him, but you couldn’t help to playfully poke fun at his impending predicament. Clearly he was trying to hold himself back like he always does, no matter how many times you tell him he does not have to.

Upon entering the bedroom, you notice it’s both eerily dark and quiet. Looking around, you felt confused as to where he was as you stepped further inside.

“Alastor?” You call tentatively into the darkened room. The door behind you closes with a soft click and static crawls over your skin. Before you can turn around, Alastor’s hands find your waist, grabbing onto it roughly. His sharp claws dig into the tender flesh there as he bends you over the bed. His erection hard against your bottom while he grinds against you. Slipping a hand down your form, he hikes up your skirt, his other comes to firmly grab your breast. Tugging down your underwear, you note his erection is already free. He slips it between your thighs.

Precum is dripping from him already, providing enough lubricant to allow him to rut between your folds. A sharp gasp escapes you when his teeth sink into your neck. He pushes you further onto the bed. Low growls escape the back of his throat while he sucks up the blood dripping from your newly formed wound. You attempt to scramble away to shed your clothes, but Alastor appears to have other plans. 

Lifting your hips, he tosses you fully onto the bed and climbs atop you. Without much thought, he rakes his claws down your form, causing your clothing to shred for easy removal. In the process, you receive quite a few scrapes and soft hisses make their way out of your throat at the sensation. It stings deliciously, your excitement begins dripping down your thighs. The more excited you get, the more your scent drives him mad. His movements, which in this regard are usually so tender, become incredibly hungry and unpredictable. Like he can’t make a decision on how he wants you first.

“It is entirely unfair how delicious you smell, Dear.” He mutters while capturing your lips in a feverish kiss. “Could drive a man mad.” He groans against them. Pressing his body into yours, he continues to tease himself and you by grinding against you without actually penetrating. You moan against his lips when the head of his cock teases your clit. Taking your parted lips for granted, he slips his tongue in. Swirling it around to taste every bit of you, swallowing your spit hungrily. Gently, he runs his tongue along your sharp teeth before pulling away enough to nibble on your bottom lip.

Trailing his lips down over your chin, he presses unrestrained kisses along your neck. His hands roam your body as if he is worried the second he stops touching you, you will disappear. Cupping your breast, he massages and squeezes the soft flesh. The action brings a moan from your throat, your hips bucking against his in rebuttal. His other hand slips around to your back where he rakes his claws against your skin harshly. The mix of pleasure and pain causes you to keen pathetically. But he isn’t done yet. Lining himself up just right, he teases your entrance. The enthusiastic kisses and nips at your neck leave you wondering who he’s really attempting to torture at this point; you or himself.

With a firm thrust, he takes you in full, relishing in how warm and tight you feel around him. It forces him to pull away from his ministrations to your neck and shoulder to release a shuddering sigh. The claws of the hand on your breast sink into your skin, using that as leverage to thrust into you harshly a few times. The noises it forces out of you are like music to his ears. Looking up, he catches your gaze, the excitement and lust far too evident in his eyes. He does look almost mad.

“Did I say _could_ , Dear?” He chuckles, turning his attention to trailing kisses down to your now bleeding breast. His tongue lazily drags over the wound, it does more to smear the mess than to actually clean it up. Popping your nipple into his mouth, he suckles gently while his hips find a steady rhythm between yours. Your hands bury themselves into his hair as he feverishly consumes you. 

“Alastor…” You whine softly, his lips continue to move further along your body. After a certain point, his hips come to a stop so he can pull out of you to finish trailing his kisses to your thighs. Holding them apart firmly, his gaze travels over your body until the two of you lock eyes. 

“I believe I should say, you already _have_ …” He trails off as his tongue dips down to your clit, his eyes never leaving your own all the while. Watching him go down on you brings a blush to your face. Soft moans pour from your throat as he swirls and teases your clit. Tight heat builds in your stomach when he slowly closes his eyes. Your nails dig into his scalp at the feel of his tongue now lapping your entrance. 

With his mouth pressing further into you, his claws slowly bury themselves sharply into your thighs. One by one, as if he’s punishing you for each twitch they make in response to his tongue sliding over your most sensitive area. The dizzying smell of your blood hits his nose, exciting him further, his tail wagging hurriedly and forcing a twitch of his cock. Inwardly he smiles to himself when he notes the faintest taste of him mixed with your slick, he relishes in knowing you are all his. His bite marks and scratches all for show to the rest of Hell who you belong to because only _he_ gets to enjoy your body in such a way. The sound of your voice as your mewls turn into soft cries encourages him to work harder. 

"A-alastor…. Mmn." You moan quietly. Sliding his tongue back up to your clit, he sucks on it hard. A suddenly declawed finger slips inside you to rub against the sweet spot there. His tongue working in tandem with his finger to bring you closer to that edge. Your thighs tremble with the threat to squeeze around him if it weren't for his remaining hand holding them open.

The rhythmic movements of his mouth and hand finally bring that heat to its breaking point. Arching your back into him, you cry out his name as you cum in his mouth. Rolling your hips as the feeling washes over you before bringing them to a halt when it dies down. Despite your clear finish, he refuses to relent. Slurping up all of your juices while he continues to finger you, the overstimulation has you whining. You can feel the smile that spreads across his face at this. 

"Ah! A-Alastor, it's… ah, it's too much…" You mewl, your body desperate to get away, but he doesn’t oblige. Instead he gives your clit another firm suck while his finger continues to pet the soft spongy spot inside. Bringing your hands from the back of his head to the sides, you pry him from between your legs so you can catch your breath.

A chuckle leaves his lips as he watches your flushed form flop against the bed.

"Oh Darling, tired so soon? I'm only just beginning…" He whispers sweetly while placing feather light kisses over all the wounds he administered to your thighs. Dragging open mouth kisses over your body, he eventually makes his way up to yours. The two of you mold your lips together while your legs wrap around his hips. 

"Mmm." You mutter against his mouth when you pull away for air. "I know, Alastor." You coo, scraping your nails gently against his back. Teasingly. Just enough sensation to egg him on, but not enough of what he really wants. 

“My love." He sighs while kissing your cheek. "I simply cannot stop thinking about breeding you." He groans while pushing himself inside once more.

"An idea I never thought about until I was brought down here. And hardly even genuinely considered until I met you." He thrusts his hips hard into you, his cock smacking against your cervix in a delightfully painful way. His mouth moves to your ear, nipping and sucking on the lobe. You move yours against his cheek and smile between pants and whines.

"Of course, I _am_ your little doe afterall, Alastor." You moan against the soft skin. The phrasing of that statement got to him in the most carnal way. Slamming his hand down next to you to prop himself up, he smirks down at you. 

"You most certainly _are_ my little doe, Darling. And I absolutely will not be able to hold back any more." His voice is laden with lust and desire as he spoke. Digging in your nails hard enough to break the skin, you pull them down his back swiftly. The smell of blood and sex fills the air.

"Then don't." You taunt with a mirroring smirk. Continuing to thrust into you with a force to be reckoned with, a primal growl rumbles in his chest. 

"Wrong choice of words, Love." The static growing in his voice makes the statement almost incoherent. Faster than you expected, he pushes himself away from you to roughly flip you over. You hardly have time to adjust your hands as he hikes your hips into the air. A squeak breaks free from your lips when he presses inside you. His movements are hard and ruthless, forcing your face into the pillows as he takes you. 

"My perfect doe." He coos. Leaning over you, his hand smacks against the headboard, forcing it into submission under his strength. It splinters loudly as he creates a makeshift handle for him to grip onto. The aggressiveness of it all has you on edge almost immediately. It is rare for you to see him in such a light, he is always so in control of himself. Only his rut can force him to let go.

A hand dips between your legs to toy with your clit while he fucks you. Static tingles at your skin and you feel something slither up your side. _Oh. You'd almost forgotten about those._

Wrapping around your breast and squeezing, the tentacle massages the sensitive mound while teasing your nipple. The building sensations break you from your ability to hold yourself upright any longer. Your chest dips into the mattress while your hands shoot out in front of you, an act of total submission while he fucks you. The warmth of his chest against your back is the only warning you get before he whispers into your ear.

"My, what a good Darling you are." He praises yet never once lets up on his thrusts.”Taking all of me so well.” You purr in delight in response. It brings a harsh bark of laughter from him, so you squeeze your walls as tight as possible to shut him up. Surprisingly, it works. His laugh turning into a breathless moan and his hips stutter for a second. You smirk triumphantly to yourself against the pillow.

The hand between your legs moves to your hips while the tentacle squeezing and teasing your breast slides down to take its place. If it weren't for his firm grip on your hip, your legs would've surely buckled by now. His moans grow in static and volume, signifying his pending release. Yours would be too if they weren't being completely muffled by the pillow. The coil of pleasure in your stomach building, causing you to squeeze tighter around him. 

A particularly guttural groan is cut off by him sinking his teeth into your shoulder. His hips buck into you with no real rhythm. The headboard seems to splinter again as he rides out his orgasm. His warm seed spills from you when you grind back against him. Your high just underway as the tentacle stroking your clit ups the ante. Throwing your head back to cry out, the coil snaps and warm pleasure washes over you. It makes your toes curl and you shred the sheets beneath your hands. The two of you gently rock together as you both come down. 

Pulling out of you carefully, he scoops you up into his arms as he comes to your side. Lacing your fingers with his, you cradle his arms to your chest while he nuzzles into your hair. The soft hum of static fills the room.

"My Dear, I am so sorry for how rough I got with you just now." He murmurs against your scalp before placing a gentle kiss to it. You bring a hand up to your lips to kiss each of his fingers gently.

"Nonsense, Alastor. It's imperative everyone in Hell knows exactly who I belong to." You sigh, rolling over to face him. "And of course, I _only_ belong to you." A giggle bubbles out of your chest as you rub your nose with his. 

"Absolutely, Love. Mine and _only_ mine." He hums in agreement, placing a tender kiss to your forehead. His hands roam your body again, this time much more gently. Providing soft, soothing motions, he takes extra care when he gets near any bites or scratches he gave you. Melting into his touch, you nuzzle his neck and sigh contentedly. Throwing an arm around him, the two of you lay in the quiet afterglow for a long while, his hand gently carding through your hair.

Just as you felt yourself drifting to sleep, Alastor clears his throat.

“My love?” He inquires sweetly. You almost worry he may already be ready for another round. Which in this state, was not improbable. Dragging your head up, you look at him through your lashes.

“Yes _Deer_.” You giggle cheekily. He shakes his head softly at the silly joke. How it never got old for you was beyond him, but anything that brought a smile to your face is something he’d deal with a thousand times over.

“Might I tend to your wounds and take care of you? You’ve been such a wonderful little _deer_ , I simply must repay you.” He chuckles. You nod your head slowly and wrap your arms around his shoulders. Bringing his hands to your thighs, he pulls you tightly against him to carry you from the bed to the bathroom. There, he puts down the lid of the toilet and gently sets you upon it. 

Turning on the bath, he lets the water run while he grabs a cloth. When the water begins to steam, he plugs the drain and runs the cloth under it, wringing it out so it isn’t dripping. Letting the bathtub fill, he kneels before you to dab at the wounds on your thighs. Wiping away the dried blood and kissing each spot afterward. He takes his time to clean every mark, placing a kiss over each one before putting the cloth to the side. Scooping you up again bridal style, he lowers you carefully into the tub before turning off the water. 

The hot water makes you hiss for a moment as your body adjusts. He rummages through a cupboard for some goodies to throw into the water to soothe your wounds and help you relax. Once he feels the bath is all set, he superficially cleans himself off with the rag before motioning you to scoot forward. You oblige, making room for him to step in behind you. How he fits is beyond you, even if you know this is his house built to cater him.

Getting settled in, his legs come around either side of you and you lean your back against his chest. The sweet smell of vanilla filling the air and making you sigh while melting into him. His arms wrap around you much like you had done earlier and he places gentle kisses to your temple. You smile while nuzzling into the kisses so he trails them down to your cheek, his arms squeezing around you firmly. 

“My little doe,” He coos between smooches to your face. “How I adore you.” Turning your head, you meet his lips with yours. The two of you molding your lips together softly. The action reminds you that he nibbled your lip earlier. Perhaps it was not as gentle as you’d thought because the soft pressure lets you know it is faintly bruised. Not like it matters anyway, the physical and emotional warmth blooming through you far outweighs any discomfort you may be feeling.

Breaking away from the kiss, the two of you hold each other’s gaze. Soft smiles upon both of your lips as the warm water relieves all physical tension. Alastor cups some water to pour over your chest while you lean your head back onto his shoulder. He gently rubs the top of your chest, being sure to occasionally dip his hand down to bring the water up over the parts of your body that aren’t submerged.

Moving down slowly and carefully, he cups your breasts to knead and massage the soothing water into. His intention clearly just for comfort, not arousal. Pressing into him a little further, you bring your hands to the spot just above his knees. Gently rubbing up and down what you can reach with minimal effort. The whole point of this is to take care of _you_ , but your nurturing nature always has to get the best of you. It would be unfair if he didn’t receive some semblance of comfort, even if you had just taken care of him in other ways.

The hands massaging and rubbing your breasts slowly continue their travel down your form. Running over your ribs, giving a squeeze to your waist, then stopping just below your belly button. His comparatively large hands almost completely encompassing the area it rests upon. He stares down at it, his chin resting on your shoulder while he lets out a wistful sigh. A couple of seconds go by before you register the implication and laugh.

“Alastor, _no_. You don’t really want that!” You manage through your laughter. He looks at you in his version of a pout. Smile still on his face, but brows knit together in mock sadness. Even going so far as letting his ears droop against his scalp. Shaking your head, you give his knee a playful slap below the water.

“No! You don’t really want that. It simply ‘tis the season, Love.” You scoff. Perking his ears back up and looking at you with amusement, he leans against your cheek to give it a small lick. You push his head away and squeal at the sensation. 

“Oh please, Love. Just one? You would look so darling with a bump!” He teases while gently patting your belly. You laugh, shaking your head vigorously.

“No no, absolutely _not_ and you know you don’t want it either!” Feigning a defeated hum, he presses his lips to your shoulder and squeezes his arms tightly around you. With a consoling pat to his knee, your laughter turns into light giggles before fading out. You take a moment to relish in the warmth of his embrace. He lets his hands wander down to your thighs and softly rubs over the developing bruises, peppering your shoulder with kisses all the while. 

”Well, you know… With all this talk.” He mutters, popping a hand out of the water to lazily twirl a finger, emphasizing his point. “If we step out of the bath here soon, we just might be able to squeeze in that lunch before the next wave hits.” He taunts with a bat of his lashes, his cock twitches teasingly against your back. Biting your lip in a futile attempt to contain your smile, you find yourself shaking your head once more.

“Alastor, you are so ridiculous. I love you.” Leaning in, you press your lips softly to his. He smiles against the action sweetly.

“I love you too, Darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody point out my blatant crutch in writing, I KNOW I'M WORKING ON IT Akjsdkjsbkgjksja


End file.
